Erroris Plenus Luna
by wingedstrawberry
Summary: Sirius watched as the full moon rose, hoping that Snape would go to the shack, hoping that the death would be quick, hoping that when he woke from his private nightmare the moon would have taken away his pain...


Sirius' grey eyes were dark and troubled as they scanned the sky. Perched in his favorite spot, with his legs dangling over the outer wall of the Astronomy Tower, he was able to see most of the school's grounds and the students as they milled about on this fine spring day, but he was not looking at the lake or the Quidditch pitch where most of the school's populace was currently located. And he absolutely refused to look at the black expanse of the Forbidden Forest. Instead he watched a flock of birds and then closed his eyes, feeling the wind against his face, wishing he could sprout wings and join in their flight.

There was the noise of someone approaching behind him. "I hope you aren't falling asleep there." James' usually carefree voice contained concern. "That would be a really stupid way to die you know."

Sirius smirked. "I can think of worse."

James put his weight on his forearms as he leaned on the wall, next to where Sirius was sitting. Looking down past his friend's dangling feet he gave a small whistle. "That sure is a long way down." Sirius didn't respond. "I don't know why you like being up here like this. I'd be afraid to fall."

"Says Mr. Quidditch." Sirius gave him sidelong glance. His eyes turned to his friend for less than a moment but it was long enough for James to see the pain in them.

The concern was back in his voice full force now. "Er, are you, um, okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Cause you know mate, if something was bothering you..."

"I said that I'm fine," he interrupted.

James ran a hand through his already unruly black mop, clearly not willing to let the subject drop. "Siri...look. We both know that I'm no good at things like this. I'm not subtle." Sirius snorted. "So please just tell me what's wrong so that I can either help or stop worrying,"

Sirius somehow managed to give his friend a smile. "Jamie, you can stop worrying. Nothing's wrong." He closed his eyes trying to enjoy the wind and desperately hoping that James would leave, but he could feel the intensity of the look he was giving him. "Go find Lilly."

James was thoroughly startled. "Why?"

"Because you fancy her." James shook his head but Sirius continued, "and on a fine day like this, who knows? Maybe there will be a miracle and she'll quit hating you for a few hours."

James laughed. "Not bloody likely."

Sirius laughed too and it came out genuinely. "No, not bloody likely at all, but if you don't try, how would you know?"

The idea of chasing Miss Evans around for the afternoon, no matter what the final outcome, clearly was appealing. "If...if you are sure that you're fine..."

"Which I am."

"Then I don't see why not..."

"Go get 'em Potter." James puffed his chest out in his usual arrogant manner. "And the best of luck to you, mate."

"Luck! Ha! James Potter has never needed this...this... luck of yours to get a girl!"

Sirius shook his head. "I wish you _a lot_ of luck."

James slapped his friends arm with a laugh. "Fine then. See you _later,_ mate," he winked, face full of innuendo.

Sirius' false smile faded in the silence of his friends departure. It took a few minutes before he sensed the other boys presence. Feeling near physically ill from anger, he forced himself not to turn around. He could barely hear the rustle of his robes but he new that he was now right behind him. "How very Slytherin of you," he bit off angrily, "sneaking up like that."

"You're still upset."

"No shit."

"Will you let me explain?"

Sirius whirled around, swinging his legs over the edge, one foot coming to the flagstone floor, the other resting on the ledge of the wall, his knee bent, while managing to maintain his precarious balance. "What is there to explain!" he shouted into the pale face standing in front of him. "I walked in on you snogging one of my best friends!"

"There is a surprising amount to explain, Sirius, and if..."

"No!" His eyes were almost wild. "Don't you call me that, Snivellus, don't you dare call me that!"

An emotion that Sirius couldn't name briefly flickered in the black eyes, the other boys face becoming an unreadable mask. "Very well, Black. I see no reason to continue this conversation while you obviously will refuse to listen." He was quiet for a moment. "Perhaps there will be a time when we _can_ discuss this reasonably and I can explain what happened?"

Sirius' eyes drifted back to the sky, where he knew that later that night the full moon would be rising. He wasn't sure where the thought came from, but it suddenly occurred to him that he could very easily take care of both his problems and the sources of all his pain. His eyes had a strange light in them as the meet with those of the other boy. "I suppose." He jumped off the wall and turned around to gaze at the scenery below him, his eyes resting on the Whomping will. "You see that?" he asked pointing to it.

Snape move forward and saw where Sirius meant. "You mean that damn, psychotic tree?"

"That would be it. There's a nob on the trunk. If you push it with something, like a branch, the whole tree freezes up and lets you into a tunnel underneath it."

The pale face turned quizzical. "A tunnel?"

"Yeah. Jamie and I found it back in first year. It leads to this abandoned house. You can explain yourself there." Sirius' eyes returned to the sky, picturing that full moon, his voice becoming far away. "Tonight. Eleven o'clock. After the moon is completely risen."


End file.
